1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to night time hybrid simulation systems and techniques, and more specifically, to indoor starlight and moonlight simulation systems and techniques for use with image intensifier devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Simulation techniques and systems that provides more realism in the testing and training of increasingly complex systems utilized in the field is continually desired. Simulation may yield evaluation of systems while they are still in the design stage to allow optimization of the design process. Training performance can be enhanced and evaluated for many types of situations without the cost or danger of a real test.
Simulation in the field is the most desirable since less variables need to be simulated to provide a realistic and meaningful results. A field simulation unfortunately requires tremendous logistics problems, is expensive; and in the case of testing systems that include a weapon, dangerous. Computer simulation is the least expensive, but as to what meaningful results are obtained from a computer printout, is debated. The computer is limited to only the data that is utilized in its calculation, which may not be relevant to the desired field. It is in the area of hybrid simulation, where there is a mix of both a controlled environment (as the field) and computer enhancements.
Hybrid simulation for the testing of image intensifiers (I.sup.2), such as night vision goggles, is a specific area were development is ongoing. Much of the current simulation technology results in imagery that is realistic when viewed by the naked eye, but not realistic when viewed through night vision goggles since the I.sup.2 device is frequency dependent. Indoor light sources utilized would provide light in both the visible and infrared spectrum range, but when filament voltages were varied to provide different light levels there is a corresponding unrealistic change in color temperatures and thus in frequency. The light sources were usually nothing more that an inclosed set of bulbs that would give off strange shadows on a target. When using an actual I.sup.2 device in the field there are tremendous difficulties that result from the myriad of complex shadows in the field, so it becomes difficult to recognize what is being seen.
While the prior art has reported using simulation techniques and systems none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand.
What is needed in this instance is a hybrid simulation technique and system that provides indoor starlight and moonlight simulation as seen with an image intensifier device.